Breakable
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Naraku is finished. Inuyasha finally lost control. Kagome is fragile and lost. Sesshoumaru must atone to the miko for he has his honor to think of. With all that has come to play, will the miko ever truly find happiness?


**Dislaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Inuyasha enterprise, only my wittle plotline. **

**Hello, Yikes I really need to stop looking at such amazing artwork cause it in stories newer and newer stories for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Anyways please enjoy my newest creation. **

**Breakable**

**Chapter: 1 Inuyasha Final Chapter**

The battle was done. Everyone stood in the decayed remains of the castle of Naraku. Kagome held the whole jewel but Inuyasha….Inuyasha still clawed at the destroyed remains of Naraku. His demon blood had finally taken him over that not even his own sword could bring him back.

Inuyasha had finally broken. Naraku had attack the dead priestess Kikyou, destroying her shell body. Inuyasha's demon tore from his mind and took over. Soon after, Naraku had fallen.

Kagome stood frozen in the battle field and it was Sesshoumaru who had brought her the other half of the shikon. Each being of Inuyasha's group stood in horror. Their leader was forever out of their grasp.

Kagome felt her heart crumble knowing that it was for Kikyou. That Inuyasha would never be her's. He let his human side finally fade away all because her clay body had taken its final rest. Kagome tensed as Miroku and Sango held tight to the miko.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward pulling out his demonic sword. Kagome struggled and Sango covered Kagome's frightened blue eyes.

"I-Inu-"Kagome spoke softly before the monk covered her mouth. It was already too late. Inuyasha's attentions had pulled away from the chunky meat that lay before him and turned his red eyes to the humans. He dodged past the Inu to his side and barreled at the humans only to crash into a barrier.

Miroku staggered and Kagome fell loose of their hold.

Her bright blues looked upon the bloody and crazed form of their former leader. Inuyasha was dragging his claws at the barrier and the monk used all his concentration to keep it up.

Then in a flash of movement too fast for any human to see the brothers were fighting.

All their eyes tried in vain to follow the fight but the miko's eyes were drawn away. Her eyes fell unto Jaken.

The fool toad who had brought the children into the battlegrounds where the two brothers were dueling to the death.

Ignoring the ache in her heart and bubbling in her stomach the miko ran from the safety of the barrier and toward the children who long before had taken the attention of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was doing all he could to protect his ward. To Protect his Rin. To protect his daughter.

Kagome pulled Rin into her arms and Shippou jumped and clung tightly to his miko mother just as Inuyasha was slammed down into the ground held down by a bleeding and pink eyed Sesshoumaru.

"Go Miko!" Sesshoumaru shouted as Inuyasha struggled.

Kagome ran wildly through the trees. The miko Jumped away just as Inuyasha pounced onto the ground.

"SIT!" The subjugation beads slammed the half demon into the ground and the miko kept running.

A growl came from the miko's side and a transformed Kirara ran with the miko. Kagome quickly jumped onto the fire cats back as she flew up high into the sky. Inuyasha's dark red eyes followed the miko's form.

Inuyasha paced and Kagome at mortified as he seemed to try and jump and attack them.

"Kirara, the well." Kagome spoke almost too quiet to hear. Her eyes locked with the irate half-demon as they flew far and fast from them all.

Almost as if the miko was in a trance she pulled the children to her and prayed, prayed for all she was worth that the well would let them through, prayed that they would survive this.

Soon they arrived at the well and Kirara dropped them off and rushed back to her mistress. Kagome could feel him. She felt the horrifying energy of the half demon coming toward them and jumped into the well holding the young children. In a flash of blue the trio was enveloped and taken to Kagome's time. Five hundred years through time.

Kagome clutched the kids and her body shook and tears fell from her eyes. The miko help the kids up the ladder and followed them. Shippou burrowed into her arms as the well doors opened. Kagome rushed the kids into her home, surprising the three beings inside. Kagome made quiet the site. Pale, hallow eyed, miko garb splattered in blood, guts and who knows what else.

Holding two young looking children who seemed to be dressed from another time.

"Mama, please watch them I need to go back!" Kagome rushed back out and jumped right into the well, wishing the transport of time was quicker. Landing the miko climbed out of the dark well fast and spread out her senses.

Inuyasha bounded into the wells clearing and growled dangerously at the miko. Kagome stiffened and felt but had not seen Sesshoumaru enter the clearing.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood-red as he sniffed the clearing and stared down the miko. "Where is my pup Miko."

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha as she spoke. "Safe."

Inuyasha tackled down the miko and Kagome used her purification energies burning the half demon. Inuyasha was yanked off the miko and time froze as she clutched the necklace. It snapped off of Inuyasha and the beads fell onto the crying mikos small body.

Kagome stared as Sesshoumaru's hand cut deep into Inuyasha. Horror struck the miko and she flinched as Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back holding Inuyasha's heart in his claw. His claws poisoned the heart and it melted away.

Someone was screaming loud as Inuyasha fell to his knees. His eyes the gold they once were as he stared at the miko Kagome. Her blue eyes shedding tears for the man dying.

"K-Kikiyo" Inuyasha said as he fell forward and into the dirt. Kagome realized she was the one screaming and wailing at the loss of her Inuyasha.

Sobs tore at the miko who crawled over to her first love and fell unto his body. "Inu-Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru sniffed around the clearing for his ward. He couldn't find her scent. His ward was gone. A loud growl broke Kagome from her trance and the demon tackled down the broken miko. Kagome held her purifying energies to Sesshoumaru's neck as he held his green glowing claw to her side.

"MY PUP!" Sesshoumaru growled at the miko darkly. Her blue eyes widened in slight fear.

"She is in my home Sesshoumaru. I will take you to her, if you see wish but you must first get off me." Kagome spoke calm and even hoping the irate demon would release her. He did. The pair moved away from one another and tears wracked her frame as Sesshoumaru gripped the miko by her hair.

"This Sesshoumaru wants his pup." Kagome nodded and the pair moved to the well and jumped in. It felt all so surreal to the miko. Kagome felt the passage of time and didn't even realize they had returned to her time till they were at the well houses open doors. Kagome walked forward leading an angry Inu demon to the front of her home.

"Stay." Kagome spoke softly and stepped into her home only to return with Rin and Shippou following the miko. Sesshoumaru sniffed and made noises almost growling and yips to Rin who had no idea of what was being asked.

Soon Sesshoumaru settled down and his eyes returned to normal hue. His gold gaze flew to the miko who stared at the well house.

"I will return with you, I think it is the jewels doing, as to why you were allowed passage to my home." Kagome said. Shippou hopped on her shoulder and tried in vain to attain her attentions. Almost robotically the miko moved back to the well, holding her kitsne, with a silent Rin and Sesshoumaru trailing her.

They all returned and Kagome immediately fell into a fit of hysterics at seeing Inuyasha cold and dead. Sesshoumaru stared at the female and then at her fallen love.

"Why do you weep miko. This was the fate of Inuyasha. The whelp chose to lose himself over the dead one." Sesshoumaru spoke emotionlessly. Eyes of blue flame glared up at the Inu.

"Shut up!" She stood on shaky legs. "I love him. I would have given my all, my everything to stay by his side, to be Inuyasha's, to bear his children. To marry him. Then you killed him without a second thought! I could have brought him out of it. I would have tried, but then you, you!" Kagome screamed and pounded her hands against Sesshoumaru's chest. Rin and Shippou looked to the distraught miko and Sesshoumaru let the weeping woman vent her upset.

This was the scene that Sango and Miroku walked into.

Soon the miko fell into a weeping mess at the deceased half demons side.

Then after the cremation of Inuyasha's body, the miko was silent. She only held tight to his sword and sat by the well to stare at the god tree. Only eating when reminded. Only bathing went told. Never once complaining, never once speaking out.

Kagome Higurashi, Shikon miko, the time traveling highschooler was lost and broken. She recognized none. Since he was the one to cause the miko's distress, Sesshoumaru was bound by his honor to bring her out of it. He was to take the half-breeds place for the miko.

He would mate the miko, to atone for only he could fix her now. For that was the only logical solution.

**Well I hope you like the first chapter. It ends sort of gloomy I know but well I just need it gloomy right now. Soo thank sheridan on and her amazing artwork for this little inspiration of fanfiction.**


End file.
